Ashford Academy School Festival 2019
by LisLiBrit
Summary: It has been a year since the events of the Demon Emperor. Peace has reverted back to the world and all efforts put into the war are being focused on poverty and hunger. It's the School Festival again! And Rivalz needs some help from someone who's dead. I think not! Lelouch is alive!
1. Chapter 1 - Lelouch is Alive

**Author's Note:**

**This story is dedicated to Lelouch vi Britannia who died for peace. Well not in this storyline!  
Story Timeline: 2019**

**I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion/R2. I am simply a fanfiction writer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A year after the events of the Demon Emperor**

"About a year after the death of Emperor Lelouch or more popularly known as the "Demon Emperor", the world has been in a peaceful state ever since. The effort and money that was pushed to weapons and the war is now being focused on poverty and starvation.

Everything Lelouch planned became real. The Zero Requiem was a success.

Except for the fact that he _should _have been dead by now." C.C. read aloud the contents of a little book in Lelouch's library.

"C.C., will you please stop narrating my story?" Lelouch said as he sat upright from the chair where he fell asleep.

"The little spoiled Britannian prince who is criticizing the narration of this story sat upright from the chair where he was drooling just minutes ago." C.C. continued the story with a little bit of sarcasm and teasing. A little smirk escaped her immortal face.

Lelouch just sighed. "Pathetic Immortal Witch." He said while standing up and walking towards his closet.

Lelouch tried to search for his Ashford school uniform. He indeed fell asleep with his emperor robes on.

C.C. lowered down the book she was reading aloud a while ago to talk to him. "Do you intend to go to the school festival tomorrow? Your friend, Rivalz, seems to have some troubles there. You're a student after all. And they're making the World's largest pizza... again... largest... world... pizza."

"Pathetic Immortal Witch who only thinks of pizza."

* * *

Kallen's POV

"H-Hey! Kallen! Help me with this. The school's festival's tomorrow and the cheese for the giant pizza haven't arrived yet, the decorations are not yet done and I can't find the Tabatacchi costume anywhere!" Rivalz said as he did his best on keeping himself together while panicking through the thought of the undone things.

"You're president. You can do things." I said with a smile. _I am so not doing the president's work. _"Maybe I could help with the cheese..." I added.

_C.C. would really love this 3__rd__ remake of the giant pizza.  
__In fact, she would've taken the entire giant pizza for herself._

I thought that as I smirked. _I miss the smirk Lelouch always does._

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"For pizza's sake, Lelouch. Attend the festival." C.C. begged him.

"Fine. Fine. Rivalz would need my help somehow anyways...and I could geass everyone else if they see me there."

"Great! Can I take the pizza for myself then?" she asked.

"The whole entire thing? The gigantic pizza?"

"Yes."

"How selfish."

"I am the immortal witch, C.C., after all." C.C. smiled while praising herself.

"Oh, and I see you are having fun with your geass..." she added.

Lelouch just smirked there.

* * *

**Back at Kallen with her POV**

I realized that I was frowning already.

Memories of Lelouch do make me sad. He did bring peace to this world. But the dreamer wasn't able to live to his dream.

Hey, hey Kallen Kozuki! There's no need to be sad. It's not like the love of your life died... _but he did.__  
_

"I know I'm president but it would have been easier of Milly left me with a guide or if Lelouch is here." Rivalz trailed off as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I miss Lelouch. I miss that gambling buddy of mine. Why does he have to die."

That got my attention off Lelouch for a few moments before...

_Lelouch would have been planning something strategic by now. _And again, I've thought about him.  
I just can't stop thinking about him. I know it's been a year but I can't move on. That idiot, now I can't forget about him.

"Have you seen the Tabatacchi costume anywhere?" Rivalz asked me.

_R-Right... that costume I used to get in here during the last school festival. The one where Shirley almost ripped it off just to avenge for Lelouch. It's still on the Black Knights headquarters..._

"N-No." I lied. _If I told him it's back in the Black Knights headquarters, he'll start to ask questions and he'll have suspicions involving me and Lelouch._

"All right then." He said. "That settles it, this festival is done! Why did it turn much of a failure." He said as he frowned.

_Oh Lelouch... YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD BE ALIVE BY NOW HELPING US WITH THIS!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean you saw someone like the Demon Emperor?!" one of the students of Ashford Academy panicked after hearing his friend's story through the phone. "You saw him in the courtyard... and he has a green-haired girl with him... he's wearing a vampire outfit and a student's uniform? Speaking of vampire uniform, what do you mean by a vampire uniform?... Ahh, a cape." he continued to talk to his friend until someone touched his shoulder.

"Hello. May I help-" he got cut off when he saw who it was.

It was their ex-vice president. Only in a Zero cape with a green-haired girl beside him. C.C. simply stared at him boredly.

"Vice President Lelouch! I get it... you're the demon emperor!" he shouted. He said it practically calm as he suddenly realized their resemblance. It's been a year since he thought of their resemblance but it only recalled back to him this time. And with the shouting, good thing there's no one else near. Unfortunately, his friend on the other line of the phone conversation heard it.

"Correct." Lelouch said as he began to do his signature hand style indicating he removed his contact lens.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, forget about seeing me or anything involving me being the demon emperor."

And with that, the student's eyes were somehow red indicating the geass has taken affect. "Yes your majesty." He replied.

His friend on the other line heard the whole thing and decided to just hang up. "Ex-Vice president Lelouch Lamperouge is the demon emperor..." he said to himself.

* * *

"Lelouch! Why! When we needed you most, you're already dead!" Rivalz said as he whined about the school festival.  
"Where's Nina? She should be done by her F.L.E.I.J.A. researches by now. And where in the world are Gino and Anya?!" he added.

"There there Rivalz, cheer up." Kallen said as she tried to hold back her memories with Lelouch. _"Kallen, like nothing happened between you two. Like nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing happened." _She thought.

"Why do you need me this time Rivalz?" Lelouch asked as he entered the student council's room. C.C. following from behind.

Kallen's eyes widened in shock and Rivalz ran up to him.

C.C. just stared at Rivalz for a moment before asking "Are you going to make the world's largest pizza?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think about the plot? And my writing too.  
If there are errors, I would be glad enough to correct those errors! Please mention on the reviews!**

**You will learn how Lelouch survived on the next chapters!  
So far, Kallen and Rivalz are the only revealed members of the student council... oh, Gino and Anya too!**

**On the next chapter, I will include Suzaku, Nina, Nunnally and Arthur of course!  
Anya and Gino too, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Time Loop

It was already dark yet the Student Council is still busy making preparations for the School Festival tomorrow.

Kallen is simply signing the events held by the different organizations, Rivalz doing some president work (and by president work, meaning having crazy ideas), Gino plotting something with Rivalz, Anya taking a picture of the meeting and Lelouch sat beside Kallen helping with the paperwork.

And in one click, Anya, the Knight of Six; took a picture of the student council meeting.

There was mere silence in the room. Gino and Rivalz have been whispering their ideas, telling the others, it was "TOP SECRET." The place just seemed so serene and with the fresh cold air of the night to make it relaxing.

Suddenly, the door to the student council's room opened. A girl with black hair and a pair of eyeglasses stepped in. She was wearing her usual clothes and she was holding her laptop.

Without looking at the student council members, she said "I'm sorry I'm late... Empress Nunnally asked me to pass the anti-F.L.E.I.J.A. theory to them." She said as she sat on the couch. She looked very tired and exhausted...

"Oh I see..." Rivalz said. "Empress Nunnally's having a great job at keeping world peace, eh?" Kallen added.

Still not looking directly at them, Nina replied "Yes, she is indeed doing well. But without her brother, this would've never been possible."

Lelouch simply smirked at the girl. _"Once she sees me here, I expect she will be shocked and she will try to kill me at once... that would be enough time to cast a geass on her like what I did with the others." _He thought.

"Oi Lelouch, finish that page already." Kallen said with an irritated voice. "Lelouch?" Nina questioned Kallen.

Kallen simply didn't reply. "Lelouch, Kallen?" Nina said. Kallen is still not replying back to her.

Nina looked directly at the table where the Student Council members were. There is Kallen, Rivalz, Gino, Anya and Lelouch... LELOUCH!?

"LELOUCH!?" she shouted. Slowly, she had come to her sane self. "I thought you're already DEAD! This is for Princess EUPHEMIA!" She grabbed her Britannian pistol which was inside her bag and pointed it at Lelouch.

"Nina, it isn't nice to point a gun at the vice-president." Gino said. "Wow, wow. Gino is somehow polite. You geassed him didn't you!?" Nina said accusingly. Lelouch just sat there smirking.

"Nina, put the gun down, just help us with the work." Kallen told her. "Oh look, now the Ace of the Black Knights is not being superficial to Lelouch eh?" Nina said that and released an insane laugh. With the gun still pointing at Lelouch she eyed him saying _"I will destroy you, kill you if I have to. Death is the only forgiveness. For Princess Euphemia! HAHAHAHA!" _

Sadly, Nina's insane self has taken over her. If she's in her normal self, she would've thought twice before trying to kill Lelouch. To her normal self, Lelouch is a savior... the world's savior. To her sane self, he is Zero, the murderer of Princess Euphemia.

As she was about to pull the trigger, Lelouch did his signature style. He removed his contact lens at once and ordered "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, Nina Einstein, you must forget all your memories with Emperor Lelouch, F.L.E.I.J.A. and Princess Euphemia for this week."

A bird shaped thing appeared both at Lelouch's eyes.

"G-Geass Sigil?" Nina said "N-No! I will not be geassed.. no.. princess Euphemia! My goddess! Euphie-"

"Yes your majesty." Nina with a tint of red on both of her eyes said so.

"You do like putting geass on people do you?" C.C. stepped inside the room. "This is the best I could do to spend time with my friends without them knowing I survived. Geass is more of a curse than a gift." Lelouch sadly explained.

"We need to talk." C.C. said in her most serious tone.

"Nina, can you take my paperwork here and help Kallen? I have some other important businesses." He asked Nina. "Sure." Nina gladly agreed on it.

Lelouch stood up and offered his seat to Nina. Nina then sat and began to work with Kallen. As Rivalz, still there sketching some sort-of idea for tomorrow and Gino narrating how the idea would work and Anya typing something on her diary while eating some oranges, he left the room with C.C.

Out of earshot, he said "I'm sorry for casting geass on you, everyone."

At the gardens outside of the Student Council building...

"What do you want?" he bluntly asked C.C. as he sat on a stone bench.

"It's about the time loop..." C.C. told him. She sat beside him as well.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"You've been repeating the same year over and over again. Are you not tired of it?"

"Of course I am. I've tried to escape this wretched loop. But you did say there's only one way out." He said.

"Unfortunately, that one way out is very difficult to do." She replied.

"What loop are we in now?" he asked.

"We are on the 15th loop. Your 15th year." She said. "Because of the loop, time simply had some 'errors' in it. You can geass everyone within any range and you can do that again to the same person." She added.

"Tell me C.C... why did _this _happened to me?" He asked.

"Because you have the immortal's code. The one you inherited from Charles. Despite his anger, he knew that you would be a great Code Bearer but his code was corruptly transferred to you. It ended up as a code that allows oneself to live on a time loop." She said.

"Since the day that the Zero Requiem almost succeeded, the day I was supposed to die, my immortality took action and the loop began. Am I right?" he asked.

"Correct. Brilliant as ever."

"Why did you bring me here then?" he asked.

"To enjoy the cool air. The loop ends tomorrow and it will repeat again. I want to spend the last of my memories with you. Then, my memories will be washed away by time again. My immortality allows me to live through eternity. But yours, Lelouch, is different. It allows you to defy time." she answered.

"I want to spend this moment with you, Lelouch." She whispered to him."Before once again, my memories will be washed. Disappeared as such... and pizza will lose its eater once again."

"Hahahaha.." Lelouch laughed at her gluttony.

"Lelouch, there's something I've failed to tell you for the past 15 loops." C.C. said.

"What is it?"

"In the world of C, rulers and leaders exist." She said.

Lelouch's eyes widened with shock. _I thought the world of C was nothing but a world filled with unconscious equal thoughts. _He thought.

"Rulers? Leaders?"

"The world of C is a pathway that connects your universe to another universe." C.C. said. "This single year and your soul and memories are removed from our universe and were transferred to another one."

"Transferred?" he asked.

"Lelouch, we are in another universe where time repeats every 365 ¼ days and you have complete memory of it. Dimentia and Timione, two of the rulers of the world of C, are responsible for this." C.C. said.

"Dimentia and Timione?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. just yawned. "Just ask the me in the 16th loop. I want to enjoy my final moments." C.C. said.

She fell asleep on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Dimentia and Timione?" Lelouch wondered who they are or why did they send him here. If his code was corrupted, then why here?

"Lulu!" Shirley's voice came from behind.

_SHIRLEY!? _Lelouch thought. _She's supposed to be dead by now!_

Shirley with her translucent body came. "Lulu, are you going to help us with the work or not?" Shirley asked.

"This loop has more errors than the last one." He said, still completely freaked out with Shirley's ghost.


End file.
